The present invention relates generally to wireless communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless terminal, method, and system for using the same, for issuing an alert when the wireless terminal is within range of a target device where communications can be conducted with the target device.
Handheld global positioning system (GPS) devices are well known. Such devices display the position of the device (longitude and latitude) relative to a map. These devices do not communicate with each other and cannot indicate to each other their positions relative to one another.
Further, these devices have undesirable limited accuracy since they make use of non-military GPS systems inhibiting the devices from providing location data having accuracy necessary to locate objects such as a car in a big parking lot, a person such as a child in a crowd, a theme park, or even a fixed known location such as a restaurant.
Still further, such devices do not perform communications and as such do not notify the user when they are within range of a target device where communications can be conducted with the target device.
Accordingly, a need exists in the wireless communications art for a wireless terminal capable of communicating with a target device and notifying a user of the wireless terminal when the wireless terminal is within range of the target device where communications can be conducted.